notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Engineer (NOTD)
Description :Frontline serving members of the Engineer Corps are called Combat Engineers. Choosing to fight the enemy with both brain and brawn, they are accompanied by combat worthy robots, from the outright destructive X1 to the more versatile Field Probe. Combat Engineers are able to assess and exploit weaknesses with great skill. They are most feared for their utilisation of Nexus technology to influence biological organisms and even mind control them. Gruff, elitist and multi-talented the Combat Engineer no doubt belongs in the Marine Corps. Starting Skill Repair Beam ® *An incredibly useful repair ray emitted from the Engineer's Robotic Arm. Repairs shielding, rebuilds allied mechanical units, and cures Short Circuit. Heals shields with a 1:2 energy to shields ratio. Passive Starting Skill Engineering Passive *The Engineer is highly skilled in robotics, as a result he can activate the auto-turrets in the Armory. =Field Support= : Tier 1 'Field Probe' (Q) - The Engineer can create up to three Field Probes to assist him on the battlefield. Although physically frail, with poor damage, their true value lies in their powerful abilities and ability to draw off enemy attacks. :Probe Abilities :*Shock (Q) - Decreases target move speed by 50% for 5 seconds :*Penetrate (W) - Decreases the target armor by 5 for 5 seconds :10 second cooldown. 25 energy cost. :Level 1 - Maximum of 1 Probe :Level 2 - Maximum of 2 Probes :Level 3 - Maximum of 3 Probes : 'Plasma Discharge' (W) - Places a Plasma Bomb at a target location that detonates after 5 seconds, dealing damage in a 5 area radius. Damaged targets have their armor and movespeed reduced. Deals only 50% damage to allies. No cooldown. 20 energy cost. :Level 1 - Charges deal 20 damage, reduces movement speed by 30% and reduces armor by 2. :Level 2 - Charges deal 40 damage, reduces movement speed by 45% and reduces armor by 4. :Level 3 - Charges deal 60 damage, reduces movement speed by 60% and reduces armor by 6. Tier 2 'Disruption Tower ' (F) Creates a stationery tower that emits a powerful radiation that slowly melts enemies 9 area radius. This destructive energy is more efficient at dealing damage to infested matter as well as Massive and Heroic targets. Thankfully the Power Armor of the Marines protects them from such radiation. 2 may be active at once, and they have a 2 second build time. Towers do not kill kill units by themselves, they only bring the unit's health down to 1 HP. The Disruption Towers can be self destructed, causing a 1 second stun to all enemies nearby. :Level 1 - Tower deals 4 damage a second :Level 2 - Tower deals 8 damage a second Note: Tower damage stacks from separate towers. 'Energy Battery' The Engineer installs a more efficient energy cell for himself, which increases his energy regeneration by 35% and boosts his energy reserve. This small fission reactor radiates an ambient form of energy that can then be harnessed by nearby allies, granting them similar increased energy regeneration rate. Does not stack with the Batteries of other Engineers. Passive Aura. :Level 1 - Increases base energy by 50 and the aura emits in a 5 area radius :Level 2 - Increases base energy by 100 and the aura emits in a 10 area radius Tier 3 'Field Nexus' (G) - Having helped build the original stationary Compliance Nexus, the Combat Engineer can construct his own, portable version, the Field Nexus. The Field Nexus has the following functions and stats. 3 minute cooldown. 100 energy cost. :Field Nexus Abilities: *Sigma (Q) - Burns enemy air units within a 7 area radius. Does not affect Bosses. 15 second cooldown. 45 energy cost. *Compliance Matrix (W) - Takes permanent control of a target unit. Increases armor by 2, health regeneration by 1 and lowers unit's attack rate by 25%. 2 minutes cooldown. 75 energy cost. Can not target Heroic units. *Turbo (Z) - Increases movement speed by 25% for 5 seconds. 10 second cooldown. 15 energy cost. *Probe Enhance - All Field Probes within a 10 radius AOE gain Static Shield which makes them deal 20 damage to any unit that attacks them. Passive Aura =Combat= : Tier 1 'X-1 Guardian' ® - The Combat Engineer can create a land based Droid to operate as a personal bodyguard. It comes equipped with a powerful railgun and is very nimble. However, should it die it is expensive to replace. :X-1 Guardian Abilities *Turbo (Z) - 20% increased movespeed for 5 seconds. *Shell-Mode (E) - Grants 10 increased armor and health regeneration, reduces attack speed by 80%. Toggled. No cooldown. 10 energy cost. :30 second cooldown. 65 energy cost. :Level 1 - 100 health and deals 8 base damage & 12 damage to Massive. :Level 2 - 150 health and deals 12 base damage & 16 damage to Massive. :Level 3 - 200 health and deals 16 base damage & 24 damage to Massive. 'It's Me Again!' By attacking the same target the Engineer quickly where it its weaknesses are, allowing him to attack where it is most vulnerable. Doing so inflicts more damage with each subsequent attack on the same target. Stacks up to 5 times. Passive :Level 1 - Deals 5% additional damage :Level 2 - Deals 10% additional damage :Level 3 - Deals 20% additional damage Tier 2 'Boom! Headshot' © - The Engineer's attacks and that of the X-1 Guardian become more precise. By aiming for their targets heads they can stun them for a time and effectively lower their defense. 15 second cooldown. 15 energy cost. Stun does not affect Heroic units. :Level 1 - Stuns for 1 second and reduces armor by 2 :Level 2 - Stuns for 2 seconds and reduces armor by 4 'Synergy' By synchronizing their attacks to hit the same spot on a target the Engineer and his X-1 can punch through the same bullet holes. Doing so increases the kinetic energy of each hit, as the shots tear through soft tissue. By attacking in this fashion both Man and Machine's damage greatly increases when fighting the same enemy. Passive :Level 1 - 20% damage increase :Level 2 - 40% damage increase Tier 3 'Overdrive' (E) - Upon activation, the X-1 Guardian gains access to twin thermal lances which are devastating to any enemy it could ever face. The blinding heat will quickly cut through smaller foes, and severely injure the larger ones. 1 minute cooldown. 45 energy cost. :Level 1 - Gives the X-1 a secondary attack which has 2 hits, deals 150 damage per hit with 14 range and 0.7 attack speed with a cross sweep action. Lasts 20 seconds. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company Category:Alpha Company Category:Apollo Security Team